ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ball Weevil
Ball Weevil is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Insectoid from an unknown planet. Appearance Ball Weevil is a small bug-like alien. He is yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. He has four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He is a little taller than Grey Matter. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck. Powers and Abilities Ball Weevil can spit round, green, sticky balls of plasma, that absorb matter and explode upon impact, although it has been shown in Rules of Engagement that Ball Weevil himself controls when the explosion happens. The size of these balls depend on how much matter they absorb. Ball Weevil's plasma balls can be in more shapes than just spheres. Ball Weevil can spew out plasma in a controllable stream to act like rope to tie up an enemy. The plasma is strong enough to momentarily hold Princess Looma. His plasma balls have shown to not only absorb matter to enlarge, but can absorb energy too as seen in The Rooters of All Evil when he absorbed both Leander's radiation and Swift's neuroshock blasts into one of his globules. Ball Weevil has enhanced agility, being able to roll on his plasma balls and can climb on walls with ease. Ball Weevil seems to be pretty strong for his size as shown in While You Were Away when he stopped his giant plasma ball rolling at a high speed. Weaknesses Ball Weevil can be hurt by his own plasma balls if they are reflected at him. Ball Weevil can also get stuck in his own plasma balls. Ball Weevil's goo balls can be neutralized by Terroranchula's energy webs. Ball Weevil can also be trapped in Terroranchula's webs. History Omniverse 16 year old Ben *Ball Weevil made his first appearance in Of Predators and Prey: Part 1. Ball Weevil was defeated by Khyber. *In Showdown: Part 1, Ball Weevil battled Tyrannopede until she turned into Terroranchula and trapped Ball Weevil. *In While You Were Away, Ball Weevil escaped the brainwashed Revonnahganders. *In Rules of Engagement, Ball Weevil battled Princess Looma and, with Julie's help, defeated her. *In Cough It Up, Ball Weevil was used to fight Sunder. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Ball Weevil defeated Swift and Leander. *In Weapon XI: Part 2, Ball Weevil defeated a Way Bad. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Ball Weevil battled a Slamworm. *In A New Dawn, Ball Weevil appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11 year old Ben *In Arrested Development, 11 year old Ball Weevil defeated Computron's Minions. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;16 year old Ben *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Showdown: Part 1'' *''While You Were Away'' *''Rules of Engagement'' *''Cough It Up'' *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''Weapon XI: Part 2'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben *''Arrested Development'' (present day) |-|Comics= ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 1) |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *Battle for Power *Ben 10: Slammers *Cavern Run *Game Creator *Omniverse Collection Naming and Translations Etymology Ball Weevil's name is a combination of Ball and boll weevil. Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Ball Weevil comes from the same planet as The Worst.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/471913922937516173 **Ball Weevil's design was inspired by Pokémon.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/323498904760898955 **He designed Ball Weevil and came up with his powers before he worked on Omniverse; he was later named by Matt Wayne.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/388540661726463151 **He originally wanted Ball Weevil to be called Turd Burglar.http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120933548148 *According to Matt Wayne, Ball Weevil's concept name was Collectiball. **The name was changed when it was found that there was a product with the same name.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p390-qa-with-matt-wayne#6627 *Ball Weevil's powers bear a resemblance to the Katamaris' from Katamari Damacy. *It was revealed in While You Were Away, that Ball Weevil's goo balls are made out of plasma. References Category:Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males